The walking dead game season 5
by Roar of Norway
Summary: The group finds themselves running low on food and supplies making Clementine decide to go back on the road to scavenge and hopefully bring enough back for the group to survive the winter. They run into another survivor, but can we trust him? What new adventures will he bring to our story? CYOA. Violentine is happening.


THE walking dead game season 5

Chapter 1

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the gentle sound of the creek has such a calming effect that you can easily forget about the hell that's taken over. A fish is swimming, fighting the current only to be impaled by a homemade spear.

"Yes, I finally caught one" Violet exclaimed. "Great job, Vi" Clementine threw a quick glance at her girlfriend while sitting ready with her own spear. Violet looked tired, and she wasn't the only one. Clementine was starting to get worried about her whole group. She looked down at her bucket. She had caught 3 fish. AJ had caught 2. They had already been here for three hours. This alone would barely be enough to feed the group for one day, and the fish population keeps decreasing.

"Damn… This sucks" AJ said. As on que his stomach started rumbling. "When are we going back so we can eat?" Clem looked at the sun, the closest thing they had to a watch these days. It wouldn't be too long until sunset. Clementine sighed. "We can probably start heading back now."

Violet counted the fish they had caught, looking defeated as she did so. "Let's just hope that the guys had more luck than us." Clementine and Violet looked at each other knowing that it would be too much to hope for. The food situation had been overall bad for a while now.

AJ had already started walking to the shack, carrying his spear and bucket. Violet walked over to help Clementine get up from her chair and give her the crutches. Clementine didn't actually need her help, but she gladly accepted it just to have an excuse to be near her. Sometimes she would even pretend to stumble forward just to have Violet wrap her arms around her to keep her from falling, which usually turned into a long, full body hug and ended with a kiss on the cheek. Violet had realized what Clementine was doing after the first few times, but never confronted her with it since she enjoyed those little moments just as much as Clem did. With all the chores that needed to be done only interrupted by social activities with the entire group and Clementine still sharing a room with AJ there wasn't room for many moments for the couple to get some alone time together.

Violet picked up both her and Clem's buckets and they walked up and opened the door to the dusty, old shack and put their spears away. AJ was staring at one of the walls. "should that still be there?" He asked and pointed at the heart with V+M that had been carved into the wall. The girls looked awkwardly at each other, none of them really knowing what to answer. AJ looked up at them. "I mean, it should be V+C now, right?". Clementine looked to Violet because this was Violet's decision, not hers. "uhm…" Violet just looked back, at her new girlfriend, obviously finding the situation awkward. Clem realized that Vi wasn't going to answer, probably not wanting to remove the carving but also not wanting to upset Clem.

"Well…" Clem started while turning back to AJ and carefully lowered herself to be eye-level with him. "Even though Violet and I are together now, Minnie did mean a lot to her. And if you think about it, Vi did kind of lose Minnie twice. Sometimes It can be good to keep some memories from the good times you had with someone, before everything went bad."  
AJ turned back to look at the carving again and Clementine looked back at Violet wanting to check if she had said the right thing. Violet looked at the ground with this sad smile before looking up to meet Clem's eyes.  
"Oh. Okay" AJ said. "I'm hungry. Let's go back." He picked up his bucket again and walked out the door. Clem chuckled, amused by how quickly AJ changed his focus from one thing to another. Violet hurried over to help Clementine back up on her feet. Well, foot.

Clementine was about to walk out when Violet put her hand on her stomach to stop her. "hey… thanks for understanding about the…" She looked over at the carving. "The thing… it's just that… Well, what you said." She paused for a bit. "I just don't want you to think that you're not as special to me or something. Because you are. I mean maybe even more. I mean…" Clementine interrupted her "Vi, it's fine. It doesn't bother me. You had a life before you met me, that's not a crime" Clem smiled at her and Vi smiled back and breathed a sigh of relief. She was about to say something more when they heard AJ. "Yo! You guys coming or what?" The girls chuckled. Violet slid her hand from Clementine's stomach around to her lower back and gently pulled her in for a kiss before picking up the buckets and they both walked out.

When they got back to the school Aasim and Louis where already back from emptying the rabbit traps and had started chopping wood preparing for the winter. They turned to see AJ and the girls walk through the gate and paused their work to check out their catch.  
"So? How did it go?" Aasim asked. They all walked over to Omar standing by a table skinning the rabbits of the day. Violet and AJ put the buckets next to the table. "We got 6" Clementine answered and leant on Omar's table. "Just 6?" Aasim replied angrily. "Hey, you know there's not as much fish as it used to be, we got all we could!"

Omar put the rabbit he just finished to the side and grabbed the next one. "Calm down guys. At least we got more than yesterday. Nobody's going to bed hungry today"  
"Yeah, well that's today, but what about tomorrow, and the rest of the week, and the week after that? We have to do something or we're going to starve!" Aasim had gotten more and more frustrated over the food situation these last few weeks. For good reason too, everybody was running on low energy, the group is lucky if they have just one fulfilling meal for everyone every day.

Clementine sighed. "This has happened before, right? Isn't it like a seasonal thing?"  
Ruby had been standing a bit off to the side and came to join in on the conversation. "Yeah, every fall the hunting and fishing starts dying down."  
"Okay, so what do you usually do about food this time of year?" Clementine asked. Aasim sighed and crossed his arms. "well, we used to have cans of food in storage to ration out during the rough times, but we're on our last few cans now. We have to think of something, fast."  
"It's not just the food either" Ruby added. "We're running out of medical supplies too. I've had to start making bandages out of old rags, and we don't have much antiseptics or saline solution left either."

Clementine looked down in deep thoughts. She knew what had to be done, but she just wasn't sure about how. After a moment of thinking she decided to air her thoughts with the rest of the group. "We need to go scavenging."

AJ nodded while the rest of the group shared looks. "But where? The closest place is the old train station, but we've already emptied that out" said Violet.

"We need to go further. We need to actually leave the area, try to find an untouched place, or maybe even a bigger group with lots of food to share." She hesitated a bit on that last part. She hadn't had the best experiences with communities earlier.

The group fell silent. None of them had left the area for the last 8 years. They weren't sure what to expect outside in the actual world, they just knew that it was nothing good.

After a long moment of silence Aasim decided to speak. "So when do we leave?"

"No." The group looked at Clementine quizzically. "Only a few of us can go. We have to be able to move quickly, quietly and discretely. I would prefer if only AJ and I went. We've been through it all before, we know how it works. But with my leg I want one more person to help me keep AJ safe."

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter" AJ said, a bit offended.

Clementine looked at the 6 year old boy with a smile. "Ok, then" she said to AJ before turning back to the others. "I want one more person to help keep me safe" she said with a crooked smile.

"I'll go" Violet said with no hesitation. Louis was also raising his arm. Clementine looked back and forth between them. Violet turned to see that Louis had volunteered as well before turning back to Clementine. "You know I'm good in a fight and that I would do anything to protect you and AJ. Besides… Staying here while you were out there, not knowing if you're safe or even alive… It would kill me…" Clementine looked into Violet's sad and fearful eyes before she was distracted by Louis waving to get her attention. He had picked up Chairles and waved it around in the air telling her that he could fight too. Then he held up one finger as if saying "and…" before he made the zipper motion in front of his mouth indicating that he would stay quiet.  
Violet had turned to watch Louis' miming and turned back to look at Clementine with pleading eyes while Louise slung Chairles over his shoulder looking at her expectantly.

Bring Violet (turn to chapter 2)

Bring Louis (turn to chapter 3)


End file.
